The Water Song He Loves
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Elliott has fallen for a certain water dragon and his friends help him express his feelings for her. Cowritten with robotman25 and done as a request for Purple27GameLord. :)


**Purple27GameLord, who owns Elliott, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. Blaze belongs to robotman25 (who also helped me with this story). Rachel, Crystal, and Amelia belong to me.**

* * *

 **The Water Song He Loves**

Elliott walked towards the Sensei Water Temple to meet up with Grave Clobber, but his mind was on something else. Or rather, a certain water dragon named Echo. She was on his mind a lot and he had seen her working with Kairi, Thumpback, and Snap Shot and he noticed how she never gave up and was loyal to her friends. He wasn't sure, but something about her just made him fall in love with not only her, but her musical beats. He smiled as he entered the Water Temple, finding the Water Brawler and training with him for a bit.

They finished up just before it was time for class to start and Elliott left the temple, his mind back on Echo. He then paused to think a moment and sighed, really wanting to tell Echo how he felt about her, but wasn't sure how to express his feelings. He knew she wouldn't think badly of him or laugh at him, but he really wanted his confession of love to be…special. It then came to him. Echo loved music, and Elliott knew of several singers on Earth that put their feelings for someone to music.

Finding a clearing, he began writing on a piece of paper he had with him, testing the words out to see if they flowed and making a few changes. He made some good progress until some bullies came up and one snatched the paper he was working on and sneered as he read it aloud before laughing. "He's in love with a dragon!" He said with a sneer.

"Man, that is so three centuries ago!" Said a girl bully.

"You're so weird and stupid for falling in love with a dragon," said a third bully snarkily. "You're weird just like your friends for being in love with a robot, a whale, a snake, or a vampire instead of a normal human."

All three went white and glanced around to make sure Blaze wasn't around to hear that last one because they'd get burned by his flames if he did. Elliott was fuming mad by now and not just because of them teasing him for being in love with Echo, but for also saying mean things about Rachel, Kairi, Isabel, and Blaze. He stood up and snatched the paper back from the first bully and turned his body to ink, wrapping around the bullies before transforming back to his human form and walking away, leaving the bullies trapped in an ink prison.

Arriving at the Academy, he went to one of the living rooms and found some of his friends there and stood there for a moment, watching them all. Crystal was playing with Spitfire, who was playfully, but gently, swinging her around, which made her giggle before he put her on his back and flew around with her hanging on and giggling more. Drew was playing Creation Clash with Knightmare, who was proving to be a tough opponent, but both were having fun.

He then saw the others snuggling with their lovers and their other partners. On the couch, Kairi was laying in Thumpback's lap as Snap Shot sat near them, seeming like he was playing a guard for the two as Kairi and Thumpback shared a loving kiss that made Kairi smile at him lovingly. Magna Charge and Rachel were laying side by side on a large beanbag and relaxing in each other's arms as Bouncer sat on another large beanbag near them, also seeming to act like a guard. Roller Brawl and Blaze were on another couch and Roller was cuddling into Blaze, who had an arm around her waist while Blackout rested beside the Fire/Undead Portal Master while Rattle Shake had Isabel on another couch and was hovering over her while he tickled her with his tail. Amelia was sitting by the large window, gazing out at the clouds and Doom Stone went up to her, making her turn to him and smile as he bowed to her and kissed her hand before she giggled and stood up, hugging him and giving him a kiss right on the mouth.

Smiling at all this, Elliott was about to quietly join them when he thought back to what the bullies said and while he was deep in thought, Crystal spotted him. "Elliott!" She exclaimed happily, making everyone else look up and see the Water/Dark Portal Master.

"Hi, Elliott," Isabel said in greeting, which was echoed by the others. "Come join us."

Nodding, he did, but they noted that he seemed upset by something. "Hey, Ink, what's wrong?" Drew asked, calling the Water/Dark Portal Master by his nickname.

Elliott sighed. "I was working on a song for Echo when the bully Portal Masters came up and started telling me I was weird for falling in love with a dragon and how the rest of us Portal Masters were weird for falling in love with a robot, a whale, a snake, and a vampire," he said.

Everyone immediately tensed, very annoyed at the bully Portal Masters, especially the four girls and Blaze. Rattleshake picked up Isabel and held her close, Amelia wrapped her arms around Doom Stone's neck as he picked her up bridal style, Magna Charge pulled Rachel closer to him and she curled up against him and Thumpback lifted Kairi up from his lap and more into his arms and she hugged him. Blaze stood up, giving Roller a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back," he said to them all and teleported away.

Amelia lifted her head up in surprise and Elliott blinked. "Where'd he go?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, where did he go?" Elliott asked curiously.

"Give him a minute," Rachel said knowingly.

A moment later, an explosion was heard along with some of the bullies screaming loudly. "That's what happens when someone talks bad about Roller Brawl or Blaze's friends," said Blackout, shaking his head. "I thought those bullies would have learned that by now."

Blaze soon returned. "Those bullies won't be bothering us anymore," he said as he went back to Roller Brawl, who snuggled up against him with a smile on her face, giving him a kiss on the cheek, an action that made the Fire/Undead Portal Master relax and smile at her.

Elliott then decided to ask his friends what they thought. "Do you guys think it's weird to be in love with Skylanders?" He asked curiously.

The Portal Masters all looked at each other until Kairi sat up in Thumpback's lap. "No, it's not weird at all," she said in conviction.

While that answered one question, Elliott had one more. "Do you think it's weird to be in love with a dragon?" He asked.

Kairi smiled. "No, it's not," she said. "Thumpback is a whale and I love him for who he is."

"She's right," said Isabel. "I love Rattleshake because he's always there for me and loves me for me." In response to that, Rattleshake held her closer and gave her a kiss on the mouth.

"I love Roller Brawl because she was so patient with me and still is," Blaze said honestly. "She showed me that there were others who I could trust and she became the first one to earn my full trust."

The Undead skater giggled at that and snuggled closer to him. "And you proved worthy of my love and my heart, my flaming fire," she said, kissing him on the mouth.

Amelia looked at the floor, looking very shy. "I'm still kind of new to falling in love with someone, but Doom Stone has been working with me on learning more about Skylands and along with my other partners, helping me to become a better Portal Master," she said and then smiled up at the Earth knight, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And well…I've always had a soft spot for knights."

Doom Stone gave her a loving look while gentle chuckles rippled through the room and a somewhat muffled giggle came from Crystal as everyone turned to look at Rachel, who smiled as she looked at Magna Charge. "I've always had a soft spot for robots," she admitted. "And when I saw Magna Charge, well…I fell hard for him, but was really shy about others knowing and when I instinctly knew that Magna was falling for me, it made our friendship grow deeper and Magna Charge's protectiveness of me became one of the things I loved about him and still love about him."

Magna got a dreamy look in his eye as he held Rachel in a loving hug before kissing her deeply, making her feel dazed when he gently broke the kiss and she blinked, also getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

Elliott nodded, now understanding. "I really like Echo and I want to express how I feel about her and was thinking about doing a song and singing it to her," he said, hoping they wouldn't laugh.

"Oh, she'll swoon if you do that," said Kairi with a giggle.

"That's one way to definitely get a girl," Isabel said with a big smile.

"That's one thing many girls love is being sung to by the one they love," Rachel said.

"Or have a love song hummed to them," said Kairi, looking at Thumpback with a smile. "I love it when Thumpback hums to me."

The whale blushed a little, making everyone else cover amused chuckles with their hands as Kairi got up and Thumpback and Snap Shot followed her lead. "So you want to impress Echo, hmm, mate?" The hunter asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I do," Elliott admitted. "Do you really think she'll like me?"

Thumpback winked at him. "Only she can answer that one, pal," he said gently. "But we'll help you out, if you'd like."

Everyone smiled as Elliott nodded and the Water Portal Master and her partners headed out with him to help him while everyone else settled down. "We just might have a new couple soon," said Isabel.

"I think you're right," Rachel said in agreement. "I noticed when Crystal was telling us about how Elliott showed her some techniques with his scimitar, Echo looked very dreamy at the mention of him."

Crystal giggled and turned to Amelia and Doom Stone. "And Amelia and Doom Stone are in love too," she said, making the Light Portal Master chuckle shyly and blush as the Earth knight wrapped an arm around her lovingly.

"And she's my lovely gem," Doom Stone said with a smile on his face, making Amelia smile up at him before they all settled down again to watch a movie.

* * *

Under one of the large, shady trees outside, Echo was relaxing and thinking about Elliott. She thought he was very unique and interesting, qualities that she liked about him and she had started getting a crush on him, but she kept it hidden as her crush went from a little thing to a big thing, but she didn't mind as it made her think a lot about him.

Meanwhile, Elliott found Echo and slipped behind the tree before taking a deep breath and approaching her. She lifted her head to look at him curiously before he took another deep breath and to her surprise, began singing softly.

" _You look at her, whatcha see?_

 _She's looking right back at you,_

 _She got to her both a good and a tough side,_

 _Her good side is loving, kind, and true._

" _On her tough side, she's hard to get to,_

 _Only one way before her, down she goes,_

 _A path that leads to dangers and fear,_

 _But she sticks up her head and battles all foes._

" _Cause she's not scared to stand for right,_

 _On her tough side, she's a hard fighter_

 _She's not going to give in to the hard pain,_

 _She's gonna fight it 'cause she's no quitter."_

Echo cocked her head to the side and a smile found its way to her face. _He's really good with words,_ she said to herself as she listened to him continue singing.

" _She's not gonna let evil rule, oh no,_

 _She'll smash them all with her will,_

 _And the strength of her arms and legs,_

' _Till evil pays its every bill._

" _She's gonna fight to protect the weak,_

 _And innocent ones in this huge world,_

 _Stop evil from trying to take over,_

 _And become to everyone the hero-girl._

" _Criminals and masterminds can try their hand,_

 _But the hero-girl's gonna win for the better,_

 _She'll play it to the harsh end,_

 _Either until they're gone or finished, cause she's no quitter._

" _The world will look up to her for help,_

 _She'll come at any call for help,_

 _She's gonna be there to protect them,_

 _Faster than any conveyor belt._

" _Yeah, that's what she'll do if they let her,_

 _They'll be safe with her on her tough side 'cause she's no quitter."_

Echo blushed as she listened to the rest of the song and she smiled up at him. "My good side is only reserved for my friends and those I protect, along with the one I love," she said before looking up at him. "I love you, Elliott."

He swallowed hard and blushed too. "I love you too, Echo," he said and they kissed.

Amelia spotted them outside and motioned the others to the window to come see and they gathered around, watching as the new couple kissed and they all smiled at each other and then smiled at the new couple before Rachel gently cleared her throat. "Let them have their privacy," she said gently and they nodded, doing so, feeling happy for the new couple.

* * *

 **The song is one I came up with.**

 **Please leave a review for both robotman25 and I, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
